Crime and Punishment
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: If you would have ears, I could let you hear my song. If you would have a heart, I could fill you with my love / AoKise


_If you would have ears, I could let you hear my song_

_If you would have a heart, I could fill you with my love_

* * *

_Pip. Pip. Pip._

Alat itu berbunyi secara beraturan, menunjukkan keberadaan jantung yang masih berdetak dalam tubuh yang terasa dingin itu. Garis-garis zigzag hijau menyebalkan melintas terus di layar kecil itu, masih mengharapkan kesempatan untuk tidak membentuk garis lurus monoton. Garis menyebalkan yang menyatakan hidup orang yang berbaring di sini.

Kutatap terus layar menyebalkan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Dalam hati mengutuk bentuk garis zigzag yang selalu tampak menyebalkan itu dan mengutuk karena aku tak bisa berharap garis itu menjadi lurus kalau aku masih menginginkan orang yang terbaring di depanku ini.

Kuelus dadanya pelan. Merasakan jantungnya masih bisa berdetak di sini. Meyakini bahwa memang di sini ada kehidupan. Aku tak percaya di sanalah jantung yang selama ini selalu berdetak itu berada. Aku tak percaya bahwa pemilik dari jantung yang selalu terasa menyatu denganku saat aku mendekapnya saat ini terbaring di depanku tanpa menyadari sosokku sedikit pun. Hei, apa jantung ini masih berfungsi? Kalau iya, apakah kau bisa merasakan cintaku yang meluap?

Tanganku bergerak menyusuri rambutnya. Masih lembut seperti sebelumnya. Masih harum seperti sebelumnya. Masih seperti saat aku terakhir kali mendekapnya dalam pelukanku.

Kutelusuri pipi pucatnya dengan tanganku. Kusibakkan rambut pirang yang menutupi telinganya. Tanpa sadar aku menatap terus daun telinga pucat itu. Daun telinga yang biasa kubisikkan kata-kata; "Aku mencintaimu" atau semacamnya. Daun telinga yang menjadi salah satu bagian sensitif dari dirinya.

Kusentuh telinga itu. Sekarang rasanya dingin. Aku tak percaya dulu aku selalu membisikkan kata-kata yang selalu membuat telinga ini berubah merah dan hangat. Hei, apa telinga ini masih berfungsi? Kalau iya apakah kau bisa mendengar nyanyianku?

* * *

_**Crime and Punishment**_

_Kuroko no Basket © __**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_Tsumi to Batsu © __**Hatsune Miku**_

_**Warning: **__AU, OOC, typo, character die, BL / AoKise, Aomine's POV, etc. Songfic, maybe? Anyway I still confused with this song lol._

_Dedicated for at __**Izayatte**__, at __**permatalilian**__, and all AoKise shipper._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Terakhir kali kita bertemu adalah lima minggu lalu. Dan saat itu bagiku bukan saat terbaik dalam hidupku. Malah, aku cukup yakin, itu hari terburuk yang bisa terjadi dalam hidupku selain andai suatu saat kau dan aku harus berpisah. Yang kuingat sebelumnya adalah tangisanmu dan kau berteriak dengan marah memanggilku. Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya terasa begitu cepat sampai-sampai aku tak percaya hal itu terjadi.

Aku masih ingat.

Sehari sebelum _itu_ kau mengirimkan pesan kepadaku. Mengajakku pergi. Aku ingat, tanggal tujuh belas Juni. Sebuah pesan datang darimu. Kubuka ponselku dan melihatnya.

_Aominecchi!_

_Besok ayo kita pergi-_ssu_! Harus! __: *__:* \(◕__ω◕__)/ *:__*:_

_Awas kalau sampai lupa _-ssu_! __ヽ__(__・__ω__・__ヽ__*)_

Saat itu aku masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat pesanmu yang penuh dengan _kaomoji-kaomoji_ manis seperti anak perempuan. Aku tak tahu bahwa aku tak seharusnya tertawa melihat pesan ini.

Sudah pasti aku membalasnya, mengatakan aku siap pergi denganmu kapan saja. Tapi begitu kukirim balasanku, dengan cepat sebuah balasan muncul di layar ponselku.

_Kau yakin-_ssu_? Aku tak mau kau mengecewakanku. __(´_◕_ω_◕_`)_

Aku menatapnya bingung sejenak, tapi tidak curiga. Dan aku segera membalasnya, mengatakan bahwa aku tak akan mengecewakannya. Mengatakan bahwa aku akan bunuh diri jika aku berhasil mengecewakanmu.

Dan aku tak tahu kata-kata itu sangat salah.

"Aominecchiii!" keesokan harinya kau masih seriang biasanya, memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan tapi menyenangkan itu sambil melambaikan tangan penuh semangat ke arahku. Layaknya seorang perempuan kecil yang benar-benar antusias saat diajak kencan pertama dengan kakak kelas favoritnya. Aku berlari ke arahnya sambil tertawa-tawa kecil melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Hahaha! Hei, Kise!" aku menepuk pelan keningnya. "Kau seperti anak kecil yang diajak jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang!" kataku bercanda. Ia menggembungkan pipinya tampak sebal.

"Aku tak suka dianggap mirip anak kecil oleh Aominecchi-_ssu_! Puh!" aku yakin wajahnya tampak begitu manis dan siap dicubit. Pipinya lembut seperti porselen. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil. Kalau boleh aku ingin langsung menggigitnya saja saking gemasnya.

Kutatap dirinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Rambut pirang pendek yang tampak bersinar dan lembut serta wangi, mata beriris _golden topaz_ yang terasa begitu ceria, senyum manis dari bibir merah lembutnya, pipi selayak porselen yang bersemu merah karena panas, baju modis layaknya seorang model, topi bundar yang juga sangat serasi dengan bajunya, tingginya yang sangat proporsional dan _sporty_ tapi juga manis. Benar-benar contoh seorang model yang baik.

Kise Ryouta. Itu namanya. Aku lebih suka memanggilnya Kise. Dia adalah rekan satu tim basketku di Teikou. Bisa dibilang dia yang paling dekat denganku selain Tetsu. Dia adalah seorang model terkenal dengan wajah tampan sekaligus manis yang masuk klub basket karena melihatku. Kemampuannya adalah _perfect copy_ dan posisinya adalah _small forward_. Entah kenapa dia senang sekali mengajakku main _one on one_ walau tak pernah sekalipun menang dariku.

Kami telah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama setahun. Yang pertama menyatakan perasaannya adalah Kise. Saat itu ada festival musim panas dan aku pergi berdua dengannya, mengenakan _yukata_. Di sana kami mencari tempat yang sepi dan terpisah tapi bagus untuk melihat kembang api. Dan saat itulah, di bawah kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam itu, sambil bersandar pada bahuku, ia mengatakannya.

"Aominecchi, aku menyukaimu."

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung menciumnya. Di bawah kembang api yang sama. Matanya terbelalak kaget begitu menyadari bibirku bertemu dengan bibirnya, merebut ciuman pertamanya. Begitu kulepaskan ciuman itu, dapat kulihat untuk pertama kalinya, wajahnya yang selalu bersemu merah ditimpa panas matahari saat ini berubah merah padam seperti tomat matang. "A—Aominecchi...?" ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatapku. "Apa... apa itu..."

"Kau tak mengerti?" aku menatapnya bingung. Padahal ia yang menyatakan perasaannya. Aku memeluknya erat. "Aku menyukaimu. Amat sangat menyukaimu. Sejak lama."

Aku yakin saat itu ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukanku. Dan aku juga yakin saat itu adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Saking bahagianya aku merasa siap mati.

Dan begitulah.

Hari ini, tanggal delapan belas Juni, seharian aku berjalan-jalan dengannya. Tertawa, tersenyum, dan berbahagia. Aku bahkan tidak percaya malam itu semuanya terjadi.

"Jadi, Aominecchi," panggil Kise dengan nada serius begitu kita berdiri berdua di pinggir jembatan. "Kau tak mengucapkannya padaku?"

"Mengucapkan apa?" aku menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau tahu tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Delapan belas Juni."

"Tepat."

"Lalu?" tanyaku tak berminat. Kise menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tampak agak kecewa. Apakah pertanyaanku salah? Atau cara bertanyaku yang salah?

"... Aominecchi... tak tahu-_ssu_...?"

"Yang kutahu ini tanggal delapan belas Juni. Ada apa? Ayo, katakan," aku mengangkat bahu, tak merasa curiga dengan tatapan kecewanya.

"Aominecchi dan aku selalu bersama, bahkan lebih sering daripada yang lain. Masa Aominecchi tidak tahu? Bahkan Murasakicchi yang tak peduli saja mengetahuinya."

"Apa?"

"Ini ulang tahunku, _baka_."

"Lalu?" aku mengernyit, tak mengerti. Kise diam tak menjawab. Tangannya dikepal gemetaran, membuktikan bahwa ia merasa sangat kecewa. Mungkin kecewa dengan aku yang tak menyadari ulang tahunnya, mungkin kecewa dengan aku yang tak mengucapkan ulang tahunnya, atau mungkin kecewa karena aku bersikap tidak peduli. Yang jelas pasti kecewa karenaku.

"Aominecchi bodoh!" tiba-tiba Kise berteriak. Mengagetkanku dan orang-orang yang langsung menatap kami dengan pandangan bingung. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aominecchi yang paling bodoh!" bukan teriakan itu sebenarnya yang mengagetkanku, tetapi air mata yang mengalir dari mata beriris _golden topaz_ itulah yang mengagetkanku. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya menangis. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis... dan tangisan ini ada karena kesalahanku.

Dan saat itu juga aku merasa amat sangat hina sampai merasa lebih baik mati.

Aku tahu ini hanya pertengkaran kecil bodoh karena sedikit kesalahpahaman, tapi aku juga akan merasa begitu kecewa jika aku berada dalam posisi Kise saat ini. Bayangkan, kau sudah bersama kekasihmu selama setahun dan kekasihmu tak mengetahui hari ulang tahunmu walaupun bahkan teman yang tidak peduli denganmu mengetahuinya.

Dan setelah itu kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi.

"Kise!" Kise sontak berbalik dan berlari pergi. Aku refleks ikut berlari mencoba mengejarnya. Sialnya ternyata Kise yang seperti ini bahkan lebih cepat daripada aku. Atau kejadian itu yang terlalu cepat datang sehingga aku belum sempat mengejarnya?

"Kiseeeeeeee!"

_Ciitttt! Brak!_

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Kise yang berlari dengan liar tak menyadari ia akan menyeberang jalan raya disaat tiba-tiba lampu pejalan kaki berubah merah sehingga sebuah truk dengan pengemudi yang agak mabuk tak sempat menginjak rem dan menabraknya dengan keras.

Dan yang kuingat selanjutnya adalah aku kehilangan kendali dan memeluk Kise yang tak sadarkan diri dan berlumuran darah itu.

Aku menatap kosong ke arah pintu di depanku. Beberapa orang perawat berdiri di depan pintu dan berbicara dengan seorang dokter. Aku menoleh menatap dokter itu. Tampaknya itu dokter yang merawat Kise. Aku menunggu sampai para perawat selesai berbicara dengannya dan segera menghampiri dokter itu.

"_Ano_... Kise... bagaimana..."

"Kise Ryouta-_san_, hm?" dokter itu menatapku di balik kacamatanya. "Dia... aku tak tahu juga detailnya, tetapi lukanya cukup parah. Ia bisa bertahan, tapi aku tak tahu kapan ia akan sadar. Kau bisa mengunjunginya ketika dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Aku menunggunya terus sampai akhirnya ia dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap.

"Kau sudah boleh mengunjunginya, tetapi ia masih belum sadar juga," ujar dokter itu. Aku mengangguk berterima kasih dan memasuki ruang rawat inap itu.

Dan itulah yang kuingat terjadi lima minggu lalu. Sementara kau selama lima minggu ini terus tak sadarkan diri. Hanya detak jantungmu itu yang membuatku yakin kau masih ada di sini. Tapi aku tak yakin hatimu dan telingamu, atau malah otakmu, adakah yang masih berfungsi semestinya?

Aku menggenggam tanganmu. Dingin sekali. Aku tak percaya ini adalah tangan yang dari dulu selalu kugenggam erat dan selalu bisa menghangatkanku.

"Hei..." panggilku walau tahu kau tak akan menggubris. "Kubilang dulu, jika aku mengecewakanmu, aku bersedia mati jika aku mengecewakanmu. Jadi, sekarang kau membenciku, kan, karena sudah mengecewakanmu? Jadi, ayo, bangunlah, bunuhlah aku."

Kise diam saja. Aku tahu ia tak akan membalasnya. "Hei..." panggilku sekali lagi, lebih pelan dari yang kuharapkan. "Jika kau tak mau mencintaiku lagi... kalau begitu sebaiknya aku menghilang saja... karena tak ada gunanya aku ada dimanapun kalau kau tak menyukaiku lagi." Serius. Aku ingin menghilang. Jika aku menghilang dari dunia ini, aku tak perlu lagi berpikir, 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?', dan 'Bagaimana kalau kulakukan ini?', atau 'Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kulakukan ini?' dan berujung pada... diriku yang semakin depresi dan malah akan membunuh diriku sendiri.

Dia masih saja diam. Aku merasakan nyeri di dadaku. Hatiku terasa sakit, entah kenapa. Aku menyesali segalanya. Segalanya, sejak awal. Tetapi aku tak menyesali pertemuanku dengannya, karena ternyata hal itu amat sangat berharga dibandingkan apapun. Aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus kuperbuat saat ini. Aku hanya bisa berdiam di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Hei, Kise..." sekali lagi, kupanggil ia. Kali ini dengan mata yang terasa panas dan digenangi air mata yang menyebalkan ini. "Kalau kau mau membenciku... kenapa kau tak coba mencintaiku lagi...?"

Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang bisa kuucapkan padanya. Setelah mengucapkannya, yang kuingat aku tertidur dan begitu sadar aku mendengarnya.

_Piiiiipppp!_

Suara monoton yang jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada suara garis-garis zigzag itu. Aku mengangkat kepala tak percaya, mencoba menatap layar itu. Dan seketika mataku terbelalak.

Garis yang terlukis di sana hanyalah garis hijau lurus monoton.

Tanda bahwa hidup orang yang ada di hadapanku sudah habis.

"KISEEE!" aku berteriak kencang di luar kendali. Beberapa dokter dan perawat masuk, lalu sibuk mengurusi Kise yang terbaring tak bernyawa dan mencoba menarikku yang telah kehilangan kendali keluar dari ruangan. Lalu yang kudapati adalah kegelapan di depan mata dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Mungkin sekitar lima jam kemudian, seorang perawat datang mendekatiku. "Aomine-_san_?" panggil perawat itu. Aku menoleh, menatap dengan tatapan kosong tak bernyawa. "_Ano_... entah kapan dibuatnya, tapi kulihat ini dibuat dari Kise-_san_." Perawat itu menyerahkan secarik surat padaku dan aku mengambilnya. Kubuka lipatan surat itu dan membacanya.

_Untuk Aomine Daiki._

_Aominecchi, aku bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan saat itu, tahu. Jadi, aku akan membalasnya sekarang._

_Aku tak perlu membunuhmu, Aominecchi. Karena kalau aku membunuhmu, akulah yang akan tersakiti. Kau tahu? Jadi sebaiknya aku yang mati saja supaya kau yang tersakiti._

_Hei, aku bercanda._

_Kalau boleh, aku ingin tetap bersamamu. Tetapi kalau seseorang harus pergi, kuharap itu aku. Kenapa? Karena aku ini lemah. Tidak sekuat Aominecchi. Aku yakin jika Aominecchi yang meninggalkanku, beberapa detik kemudian aku akan bunuh diri._

_Satu lagi. Hati, telinga. Semuanya sudah tidak ada. Sekarang aku tak memerlukannya lagi. Toh aku tak ada di sana lagi. Cukup dengan melihat wajah depresimu saja aku sudah puas._

_Ahaha, aku bercanda, Aominecchi. Kuharap kau terus melanjutkan hidupmu._

_Sampai jumpa lagi, Aominecchi._

Aku tak tahu apalagi yang ada di otakku saat itu. Air mataku mengalir deras dari mataku, membasahi pipiku. Membaca surat ini membuatku teringat segala tentangnya. Terutama senyumnya. Dan aku merasa... sangat lemah. Aku yang selama ini bisa mengatasi segalanya sendiri dan bisa menjadi kuat sendiri, merasa lemah dan tak berdaya karena seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah memenjarakan hatiku entah sejak kapan. Mendapatkan segala yang kumiliki. Mendapatkanku seutuhnya. Memberikan dirinya padaku seutuhnya.

Hal selanjutnya yang bisa kuingat adalah aku berdiri di atas pagar pembatas atap gedung rumah sakit sambil menatap kosong ke bawah. Selanjutnya, setelah maju beberapa langkah, yang kusadari adalah teriakan seseorang dan kegelapan.

Gelap. Dan segalanya berakhir.

_**-Fin?-**_


End file.
